


[Fanart] dragon slayers

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: A Softer World, Death Proof (2007)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: girlgay, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Femslash, Multi, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Remix, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Abernathy asks a question, and for Kim, there's only one damn answer to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] dragon slayers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Prompt 2](http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/128921.html) of [](http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**girlgay**](http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/) 's Weekly Femslash Prompts. Consider this a very loose interpretation of the prompt.

  


 

mouseover text: And we're the motherfuckers who are gonna slay it.


End file.
